Oil is often pumped from a subterranean reservoir using a progressive cavity (PC) pump. The stator of the PC pump is threaded onto the bottom of a long assembled string of sectional tubing. A rod string extends downhole and drives the PC pump rotor. Large reaction or rotor rotational forces can cause the tubing or PC pump stator to unthread, resulting in loss of the pump or tubing string.
Anti-rotation tools are known including Canadian Patent 1,274,470 to J. L. Weber and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,239 to M. Obrejanu. These tools use a plurality of moving components, slips and springs to anchor and centralize the PC Pump stator in the well casing.
Further, the eccentric rotation of the PC Pump rotor imposes cyclical motion of the PC Pump stator, which in many cases is supported or restrained solely by the tool's slips. Occasionally a stabilizing tool is added to dampen or restrain the cyclical motion to failure of the anti-rotation tool.